The Companions
are similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil. Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they have been leaderless since Ysgramor. He says that an elder known as Kodlak Whitemane acts as the Harbinger (counselor), but that there have been no actual leaders since Ysgramor. The fact that they have no official leader is emphasized by their name. If Torvar is asked, "Who's in charge around here?" before joining, he will reply, "In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you." Jorrvaskr, the mead hall where the Companions live and operate, is the oldest building in Whiterun. First interactions Aela the Huntress, Farkas, and Ria are the first faction to be encountered in Skyrim. They first appear at Pelagia Farm outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. They may be assisted, and if this is done, Aela and the others react positively, while not helping causes her to deliver chastisement. Whether they are assisted or not, Aela extends an invitation to Jorrvaskr. If Whiterun is approached using a different route, it is possible to completely miss this fight. Assistance After joining The Companions, if the law is broken in Whiterun, and the guards react negatively, members of the Companions leap to defend. Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr is the home of The Companions, located on the eastern side of Whiterun in the Wind District. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the Skyforge which is an ancient forge from which special weapons and armor are crafted by Eorlund Gray-Mane. The Skyforge creates the finest steel in Tamriel, which is why Jorrvaskr was erected in this location. The inside serves as both the Companions' lodging and mead hall where they sleep, tell tales of valor, and occasionally fight each other. Once The Companions are joined, this hall can serve as home for the Dragonborn, too. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area created to hold the fragments of Wuuthrad. At the end of the Companions questline, the last fragments are collected, and Wuuthrad is reforged to become whole. Wuuthrad can be kept after the final quest. Joining the Companions The most straightforward way to join the Companions is by simply heading to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun and talking to the members until directed to the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. Vilkas opposes the new member, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to go outside and provide training. The Dragonborn must use melee weapons (or bare fists) when fighting Vilkas, and the weapon(s) can be enchanted. After the training, Vilkas will send the Dragonborn on an errand to Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith at the Skyforge, in order to sharpen a sword. Eorland offers information about the history of the Companions. He asks the Dragonborn to take a shield back to Aela. After these errand quests are completed, at least one radiant quest is given before being initiated into the guild. After the brief initiation ceremony, the new member is directed to choose a bed in the living quarters, which comes with a secure dresser for storing items. The Circle The Companions also have a secret. Several of the Companions are werewolves and, as such, the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand. During an early Companion quest, Proving Honor, an attack on Farkas by the Silver Hand can be witnessed from within a locked cage. After this, "What is it like being a werewolf?" can be asked of them. They will not answer the question and may attack if too many questions are asked. After completing more quests after the Proving Honor quest for the Companions, Skjor can be spoken to. He and Aela offer lycanthropy. If the Dragonborn agrees, a special ceremony is conducted allowing for the transformation into a werewolf to occur once per day. Further interaction with the Companions halts until a decision is made. Quests *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim *Proving Honor - one or more Radiant Quests must be completed as a prerequisite. *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans *Striking the Heart *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead Side quests *Most of these quests are radiant and can be repeated unlimited times, with random goals. For example in Animal Extermination, the house and target beast will be different each time. 300 are gained by completing each quest. *Entering and leaving the area which the NPC currently occupies changes radiant quests. It is possible to simply reenter Jorravaskr until the desired quest appears. *Sometimes, the leaders won't have any quests. Reentering Jorrvaskr may also change this. *Some of these quests (like Purity) are one time only, but they still follow the "reset" mentioned above, when leaving an area. Initial wave These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms *Animal Extermination I - Aela *Animal Extermination II - Aela *Hired Muscle - Farkas *Trouble in Skyrim - Farkas *Family Heirloom - Skjor or Vilkas *Escaped Criminal - Skjor or Vilkas *Rescue Mission - Skjor or Vilkas Second wave These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. *Striking the Heart - Aela *Stealing Plans - Aela *Retrieval - Aela Final wave These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. *Totems of Hircine - Aela *Purity - Farkas or Vilkas *Dragon Seekers - Farkas or Vilkas (Prerequisite: must also complete Main Quest: Dragon Rising) Members *Kodlak Whitemane - Harbinger and Circle Member *Aela the Huntress - Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Archery) *Farkas - Circle Member, Master Trainer (Heavy Armor) *Vilkas - Circle Member, Master Trainer (Two-Handed) *Skjor - Circle Member *Athis - Expert Trainer (One-Handed) *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm - Expert Trainer (Block) *Ria *Torvar Asking Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, Athis or Njada to be a follower allows for free training sessions, because gold spent on lessons can be removed from their inventory repeatedly. Companions trainers specialize in melee skills. Members of the guild can be fed upon by a vampire, but this is still considered a crime. The following people work for the Companions, though are not technically members. *Brill (Friend of Vignar) *Eorlund Grey-Mane (Smith for the Companions) *Tilma the Haggard (Caretaker of Jorrvaskr) Former members *Arnbjorn - He was asked to leave because his "unorthodox" methods were offensive to the members. *Hestla - She did not progress too far, thus being called a "whelp" and no longer believes her past with the Companions to be important. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Uthgerd attempted to join The Companions but accidentally killed the boy she was set against. Thus, she was not accepted into the Companions and bears a grudge against them. Bounty The way that The Companions' bounty works is different than the normal bounty system. The only way that bounty can be received is by stealing things from other Companions (through pickpocketing or just taking things from the shelves of Jorrvaskr) or by killing a companion in a single hit. It is possible to attack any one of The Companions without incurring any bounty. A warning is issued upon first strike, "Watch it there, Brother/Sister". Thus, the Sneak, One-Handed, and Archery skills, as with any other offensive skill, can be leveled repeatedly. Killing a Companion causes a bounty of 1,000 to be assessed. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Trivia *The Companions appear to be more tolerant of non-Nords than most, as there is at least one Imperial and one Dunmer among those being considered. *Similar to finding Aela, Farkas and Ria fighting a Giant, the Dragonborn may also find Ria and Vilkas fighting two sabre cats, Skjor, Aela and Njada fighting a mammoth or Farkas, Athis and Torvar fighting wolves. *Items placed in the inventories of the Circle members may disappear when they transform. This is due to the game removing their "regular" character entity and replaces it with a transformed instance instead. Remember to remove all given items from them if combat is to be expected, as the Circle members, unless told not to, will almost always transform when engaged. Bugs de:Die Gefährten es:Los compañeros it:Compagni ja:The Companions nl:De Companions pl:Towarzysze ru:Соратники Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:The Companions Category:Culture of Skyrim